Kensi has a secret
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi has a secret that isn t so secret as she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi had been feeling strange for a couple of days, she didn´t eat her usual chocolate and creamed filled candies and she was more emotional than normal and Deeks noticed this first hand. Her and Deeks had lived together for 6 months now and been a couple for a year. Deeks had been keeping an eye on her ever since she turned down chocolate two days ago.

When they woke up one morning he rolled over to find Kensi laying on her side with her head towards his, he looked at her and smiled before he reached over and stroked her cheek with his hand, making her nose twitch and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous" he said and leaned over and kissed her slowly on her lips before he pulled her into him and she rested her head against his chest, letting out at breath.

"Hi baby" she said as she kissed his chest.

He could feel that she wanted to talk about something, but couldn´t find the words.

"Kensi you okay?" he asked slowly

"Yeah" she said in a sigh, before she rose up on her elbow and her hand on his chest and she looked at him with a nervous look on her face.

"Actually there is something I wanted to say to you" she said

"You can tell me anything Kens" he said to her and she smiled a little before she took a deep breath.

"I´m pregnant" she said looking into his eyes

"I had the feeling you were" he said with at smile and Kensi´s eyes grew wide

"How did you…" she said

"You turned down chocolate and you were just… different" he said smiling at her.

"Okay, you don´t seem… surprised or scared or anything" she said and looked at him with at small smile

He took a deep breath before he looked up towards the ceiling and squeezing her closer towards him.

"I used to be scared of having kids, afraid that I would end up like my dad, but after I met you… I´m not so afraid anymore" he said and looked at her and she had tears in her eyes and she leaned down to kiss him and his hands soon found the back of her neck to hold her close. When they pulled apart she smiled at him before she connected their lips again and this time he rolled her over on her back and he was laying half on top of her, he reached down to her still flat stomach and stroked it softly, when he looked at her again she was crying but smiling at the same time, she reached down and laid her hand on top of his and he kissed her again.

"So, when did you find out?" he asked her when he pulled away

"Yesterday when you were doing that LAPD stuff, I went to the doctor to get it confirmed" She said

"What do you mean confirmed?" he said with confusion

"I took a pregnancy test yesterday morning before work" she smiled at him

"So that was what took you so long" he laughed at her

"Yeah" she said before he kissed her again, suddenly she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again, she couldn´t get enough of him, kissing him, toughing him, everything.

She moved so she sat on top of him and she leaned down, her hands on both side of his face and his hands found her hips and she smiled at him.

"As much as I would like that right now Kensi, we have to go to work" he said before she kissed him.

"I know" she said before she climbed down and walked towards the bathroom, he looked after her, she was only in her panties and one of his shirts, he couldn't help but smile and think of how lucky he was to have someone like her in his lift, not only as his girlfriend but in nine month she was the mother of his child.

"Wait up, princess" he yelled after her as he ran towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks woke one morning and expected to find his pregnant girlfriend of two month beside him but he only felt sheets, he could feel they were warm so she had just gotten up a couple of minutes ago.

He heard her in the bathroom cursing silently before flushing the toilet and than he knew what she was doing, she had morning sickness almost every day, but some days she was sick multiple times a day.

He rolled out of bed and started to make his way towards the bathroom, she has not locked the door, they agreed on that in case something happened and she needed him with her. He opened the door to find her at the sink brushing her teeth.

He gave her a small smile that she returned with her toothbrush in her mouth, when she was finished she looked into the mirror and let out a sigh before she turned to her boyfriend. She looked towards the floor and he could see that she was going to cry, he reached for her and took her into his arms and held her.

"I´m sorry you have to feel this way Kens" He said into her hair before kissing her head, she pulled back and looked at him and giving him a small smile before she kissed his lips soft and slowly, wanting to show him how much she appreciated him.

She pulled back and she smiled at him before stepping out of his embrace and walking into the bedroom. He walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Kensi, while she was taking a shower. When she came out of the shower, her hair still wet and with a smile on her face, he could see she was already feeling better.

"So what have you made for me today?" she smiled at him before looking over his shoulder, seeing the pancakes he was making, made her smile and kiss his cheek.

"You're the best boyfriend ever" she said before helping herself to a pancake from the stack, that was standing on the side of the stove.

He just grinned at her before taking a pancake for him and sitting in front of her by the table.

When they arrived at work Hetty asked to speak to Kensi in her office, she shrugged at started to walk towards her boss.

"You wanted to see me Hetty?" Kensi said and Hetty gestured for her to sit so she did.

"Yes my dear, would you like a cup of tea?" Hetty asked but Kensi shook her head no so Hetty moved on

"I think it is time for you to stop with the field work Mrs. Blye, for the baby" she said and Kensi was about to say something but Hetty stopped her.

"Mrs. Blye, you should think about the baby, what if a suspect kicked you in the stomach or you are getting into a fight or fall in the field" Hetty said serious and Kensi could only agree with her, she would never forgive herself if something happened to their baby

"Your right Hetty, it´s just hard you know, I have been used to going out into the field, for so many years now" she said and put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I know my dear" She smiled at Kensi.

Kensi sent Hetty one last smile before standing up and walking towards her desk where Deeks were waiting on her smirking at her.

"So what did you do this time?" he say to her and she just smiled at him before she was sitting down by her desk.

"We agreed that I should be on desk duty from now until the baby is born, it´s to dangerous for me and the baby" she said softly and pulled some files from her desk and started to work on them, Deeks sat on Callen´s desk looking confused.

"Hey, get off my desk" he head Callen say before he raised and moved over to his own desk and sat down, still surprised at his girlfriend.

" What did you say to him this time Kens?" Sam said seeing Deeks staring into space

"Are you having twins?" Callen said

"Two kids take a lot of time and money, are your savings big enough Deeks" Sam teased

"You can always cut off your hair and sell that" Callen smirking

"Ha nobody in their right mind would pay for that" Sam said

"I´m not having twins guys, not this time anyway" Kensi said and Deeks spit out his coffee on his desk

"Well there is always next time, right daddy Deeks" Sam laughed and patted him on the back

"Ha very funny guys" Deeks smirked as he was busy cleaning up the coffee from his desk, luckily it didn´t landed on his computer.

"No actually, I´m on desk duty until the baby is born" Kensi said and Callen and Sam got quiet.

"Really, just like that" Callen said and looked at Sam before looking at Kensi

"Yeah, I´m mean it´s safest for me and the baby" Kensi said but the boys were not convinced

"I agree but I just wouldn't think that you are giving up that willingly to stay in the field" Callen said before Kensi laid down her pen before turning towards him on her chair

She took a big breath before speaking

"Look Callen, I have to take care of the baby and me" Kensi said and smiled at him before he nodded at turned to his paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily for them there was no case, so they did paperwork all day before Hetty felt sorry for them and sent them home around dinnertime.

"I don´t know about you but I´m starving" Deeks said as he was packing his bag, before putting it over his shoulder.

"I know you are Kensalina" He smirked at her and she smiled at him, before she took her own back over her shoulder.

"What about you guys, Deeks is buying" Kensi said with a smirk and looked at her boyfriend, who was trying to look angry but a smile soon spread over his face.

"Alright I´m buying, you guys in?" He asked as he stood beside Kensi on their way out of the bullpen.

"Maybe another time, Joelle is making dinner" Callen said and everybody smiled at him, before he looked at his watch,

"She is actually waiting on me now" He said and he packed his things fast, before he said a quick goodnight to the rest of the team, he was out of the door.

"What about you Sam, a dinner by yours truly?" Deeks smirked and Kensi let out a laugh.

"Rain check, Michelle is making her famous chicken" Sam said while he was packing up.

"Suit yourself, me and my ladybird are going to have the most amazing dinner" Deeks said before he put an arm over Kensi´s shoulder, said a quick goodnight to Sam, before they walked out of OPS and towards Kensi´s car, they lived together now so there was no need to take two cars to work.

"So where to baby?" He asked as they sat in her car ready to go.

"Hmm how about that all you can eat place, we were at a few months ago?" Kensi asked and Deeks let out a small laugh, before turning on the car and starting to drive.

"What?" Kensi said when he started driving.

"Nothing, I was actually waiting for you to say that" Deeks said and put an hand on her thigh

"And why I that?" Kensi said laying her hand on top of his.

"Because it´s an all you can eat" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"So?" She said back, she knew were he was getting at but wanting him to explain it to her.

"It´s you we are talking about Kensi, people like you are the reason these places go out of business" he laughed and she looked at him trying not to smile, but it was really hard, so she didn´t even try.

"If they don´t want you to eat that much, they should put up a sign or something" She said laughing.

"Touché" He laughed with her before shaking his head.

"What now?" she said

"I was just thinking how much you were going to eat now that you are pregnant" he smirked before he tightened his hand around hers, to let her now that he didn´t mean it as hard as it sounded.

"I guess you will have to find out" She said before she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Are you not done yet?" Deeks said as he saw her coming back with her third plate of food.

"No, it´s an all you can eat and I haven´t had lunch" She said matter of fact

"Fair enough, but I only had one plate and that was enough for me" he said, knowing he was walking on dangerous territory, he wasn´t wrong as she shot him a glance that could kill.

"As you said earlier, I am eating for two now" Kensi said before she started on her plate

Deeks raised his hands in surrender before he smiled at her.

"You finished now?" he said as she was pushing her plate away

"Yes, thank you" she said before resting her hand on her stomach, smiling down at it, Deeks catches this and before he knew it he was on his knee beside her, making her look at him in shock and surprise.

"Deeks what are you doing?" She said with almost panic in her voice and eyes.

"Kensi I love you with all of my heart, you are my friend, lover and my soul mate. I have always felt like something was missing in my life, but than you came and now my life is complete. So Kensi Marie Blye, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?" He said, everyone in the restaurant were quiet and waiting on her response, if this had been a year ago she would have ripped him to pieces for doing this so public, but now she really didn´t care if everybody was watching them.

She looked at Deeks and smiled at him, making him let out a breath of relief.

"Yes Marty Deeks, it will be my honor to be your wife" She said and everybody in the restaurant clapped before going back to their own dinner.

Kensi stood up and pulled him up with her, before giving him a hug and a long kiss, before she rested her head against his.

"You are crazy, you know that" Kensi laughed at him before kissing his again

"Yeah but you love me for it" He said before smiling at her

"I do" She just said

"I love you too" he said before he connected their lips again.


End file.
